User blog:Fangirl111/Disney Wiki Article Pages
Hi, welcome to the Disney Princess Wiki! While we are affiliated with the Disney Wiki, our focus is a bit different from them - we don't focus on Disney's entirety or all Disney media, we only focus on the Disney Princess Franchise and Lineup, as well as other Disney Heroines that either didn't make the Lineup or originated from a different company that Disney has bought. This subsequently means that pages regarding their princes, films and merchandise are bound to be found here as well. Because the Disney Wiki is well known to many people, we sometimes have pages that have been directly copied and pasted from the Disney Wiki, but our goal is not be an encyclopedia of Disney as a whole like our associate is, our goal is to be an encyclopedia for the Disney Princesses only. This means that when someone copies and pastes an exact page from them without editing it to fit our Wiki, it strays off topic and is not focused on the Lineup anymore, but rather Disney as a whole, following their goals but not our's. This harms both Wikis, as the Disney Wiki is not aware when this happens and their work is being taken without credit or consideration, and our Wiki has an off topic page even if it's now longer. Quality is more important than quantity, so I do urge editors to work on pages at their own pace instead of cheating to quickly fill in a page without effort. Read this blog to find out how you can help the Disney Princess Wiki by modifying existing Disney Wiki Article Pages on here, and to learn how to attribute and report Disney Wiki Article Pages that you find here, as well as how to use these pages for yourself while adhering to our standards. It's a bit long, but the TL:DR of it is: If you find a page that was copied and pasted from the Disney Wiki, please report it to Ember. You can also help by modifying it to better meet our goal and standards, or by adding proper attribution. The Bureaucrat here, Ember, reached out to one of the Bureaucrats on the Disney Wiki, SilverFlight, and they reached an agreement, which can be found here. In short, Users here can use Disney Wiki Article Pages, but must add the attribution template and category, which will be discussed below, and must modify it to meet our Wiki's goals, topics and standards, not be a direct word-for-word copy. This Wiki does not have a Manuel of Style currently, however, there will soon be a vote and discussion for one, so tune in for that! (This blog will update with the MOS upon it's completion.) Basically, all you must do is add the attribution (read below to find out how) and edit the page into your own words with information only relevant to the Princess Franchise and the Wiki. Using the same general points and sections is okay, but throw in your own words and info as well, the general goal is to make the pages fit our Wiki, so centralized to the Princess Franchise and not Disney as a whole. So again, it's okay to use Disney Wiki Article Pages, but, like with any Wiki, it cannot be directly copied without any modifications and it should reflect our Wiki's topic and goals. It should also be temporary, edited as soon as possible, and should bring up search results unique to this Wiki when you look up the particular paragraph or sentence. (Or even whole parts or the entire page!) How to make a report If you find an Article Page that was directly copied from the Disney Wiki, just leave a message to Ember with the Header "Report", "Disney Wiki page", the name of the page or anything that sounds appropriate. In the message, be sure to leave a link to the page on this Wiki and the page on the Disney Wiki. Ember will overlook new pages and assure that they have modifications and attribution until they're changed enough to fit with our Wiki and be it's own brand new entity, as well as with old and existing pages. How to attribute the Disney Wiki After making the report or making your own new page using Disney Wiki content, you can attribute the Disney Wiki yourself, or request for Ember to do it. If it's after a report, Ember will do it later if you only report it. 1) First, you will need to add the Disney Wiki Template, which looks like this: You can find the instructions with the template, but I'll still have them available here for ease of access: You'll need to put the code " " at the top of the page, and then put "|[link to the original article here here]" inside. This will create a link directly to the original article with the word "here" being highlighted. An example being this: Will look like this: Two things to remember are that you must put a link to the original article for the template to work properly, and after you enter the link, you should write "here" and not the name of the article, so that the prior sentence flows properly. 2) In the categories, write or choose the one that says, "Articles containing content from the Disney Wiki". It will show in the category here. How to help the In addition to what's written above, other than reporting it to the Admin and adding attribution, you can help by modifying the page and adding your own brand new info. You'll want to modify the page to meet our Wiki's goals, topics and standards. Modifying the page basically means editing the page into your own words and adding new information that's relevant to the Princess Franchise and the Wiki, not Disney as a whole. Reworded and rearranging also works, and the more the better! Again, as stated above, using the same general points and sections is okay, but the general goal is to make the pages fit our Wiki, it cannot be directly copied without any modifications, and it should reflect our Wiki's topic and goals. Copied pages should only be temporary, edited as soon as possible, and should bring up search results unique to this Wiki when you look up the particular paragraph or sentence. The page should eventually be different enough and centralized to our Wiki to be it's own entity and have the template and category removed. An example of modifying a page would be - and this is copied from Rapunzel on the Disney Wiki: *''"As a child, Rapunzel was abducted by a wicked crone and locked away in a remote tower for eighteen years—in during which, she became fascinated with a phenomenon involving "floating lights" that only appear on her birthday."'' While on the Disney Princess Wiki (this isn't actually copied from our Wiki, we have something completely different, actually, this is just an example): *''"Rapunzel was kidnapped as an infant by Mother Gothel, a wicked crone and locked away in a remote tower far from the rest of Corona's civilization for eighteen years. As a child, Rapunzel became fascinated with a phenomenon involving "floating lights" that only appear on her birthday."'' If you need help, feel free to ask Ember, the Moderators or the community! Images, videos, etc. I recognize that the Disney Wiki's vast array of galleries is very likely to be borrowed from by contributors. While our infobox images would not be the same in most circumstances, nor the most notable images that get to be featured in the Article Page itself, it is a likely possibility for exact matches to be found in galleries. This is fine, as the Disney Wiki does not own any of the official Disney images, videos, trailers, etc., and the use of these would be counted as Fair Use, however, if you use one that was made by someone or photoshopped by someone on the Disney Wiki, attribution is a discussion to have about it. Most likely all that would be required is a conversation with one of their Admins or the creator and something would get worked out. What about other Websites? Wikis Remember, Wikia (soon to be FANDOM) and the majority of Wikis use CC-BY-SA, and the TOU states attribution must be given through a hyperlink or URL to the Article or through a list of all authors, so any content taken from any other Wiki must be given attribution. Attribution is always a requirement, and you should make an effort in good faith to reach out to an Admin on the Wiki and come to an agreement in which permission has been granted and they have knowledge of what's happening, which is just general etiquette in of itself. You should still report any pages from any other Wikis, and if you're nervous to reach out to the Admin then send Ember a message and she can do it. Miscellaneous Websites You should not use any information from any website outside of Wikia/FANDOM. Considering that you most likely would not know their licensing prior, it's honestly not worth the risk of a copyright claim and take down notice from the Staff. I will remove any information from any outside website immediately without prior notice. The only exceptions are: *'Official' Disney websites, or any other official website(s) of other relevant companies. *'Official' Disney social media, or any other official social media of other relevant companies. *Official news and movie websites. *A website in which the author has given explicit permission, either for you or this Wiki, or for the general public, to use and manipulate in any way they so desire. *If the website and content is your own and you give explicit permission for this Wiki or for the general public to use and manipulate in any way they so desire. If you have any further questions or concerns, leave a comment for the Admin, Mods and community, or ask the Admin directly on her Message Wall. Category:Disney Princess Wiki Category:Browse Category:Blog posts